Wolf & I
by HesMyBelAmi
Summary: Bella meets up regularly with a man named Wolf and he takes her... Song-fic Oh Land's 'Wolf and I' One shot.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob and Bella one-shot

Rated M for sexual situations and language

Song-fic "Wolf & I" by Oh Land

I really like this song and when I heard it for the first time, it was just so hypnotizing. I knew I had to write something to go with it. So PLEASE! Listen to the song either before or as you read! :D So… hear ya go!

Warm August nights will always heat my skin in more ways than one. If I close my eyes and reminisce, I can still taste him. That night was coming up. I could feel it. It would happen out of nowhere. I would walk into the forest that I lived near and he'd be there. It was like he knew that I was coming. He didn't have a name, so I just called him Wolf. He got that name the first night we were together. I never knew what drew me into the forest that first night, but he was there. He drew me in with his dark eyes, his high cheek bones that were covered under his rugged russet skin. The light of the moon highlighted the dips and curves in his body, the way his muscles flexed as he walked. The way he moved… he stalked towards me like I was his prey. And ever since then, after taking me in the forest—Wolf's always been enough for me.

I glanced at the clock as it read near midnight. I made sure to lock up and headed out to the forest. My body was vibrating with what was coming.

"_**Before the world you know was like it is  
>I held a lover once and I was his…"<strong>_

The walk itself wasn't long. But it seemed like I couldn't carry my legs fast enough. The moon lit up the path I was taking and it wasn't long before I reached the clearing. _That specific clearing…_ I stopped when it felt right, right in the middle of a group of trees. The grass felt cool and a bit wet from the midnight mist Washington would usually get.

_**"And we walked along the river in the sun  
>But he's a lonely man, so this was done<br>The only place we had to meet is night…"**_

I closed my eyes and stood as still as possible. The slightly cool breeze contrasted with the warm air, making a slight sheen of sweat appear on my skin. I breathed in and out as calmly as I could. Just knowing that Wolf was out there somewhere, slowly walking towards me was enough to make my heart beat faster and my legs to quiver with anticipation. Then—I felt it. The undeniable sizzle and shift in the air as I felt him behind me. No words were spoken as he came up behind me and ran his hands up my arms to my neck, tilting it to the side. His breath warmed my skin as he breathed down my neck when he placed soft kisses up to my ear, nibbling it. My knees shook and my heart beat sky rocketed. Slowly, I turned around and his eyes met mine.  
>"Bella…"<br>Just hearing my name leaving those sinful lips was enough foreplay for me. The whole walk over to the clearing was foreplay, just knowing that when we reconnected, all my inhibitions were gone. The whole world could vanish and it wouldn't bother me, as long as Wolf and I were here together…

"_**While the sun sleeps in shadows we can hide  
>On the mountainside we'd spent our time together…"<strong>_

His hands, rugged and warm, cupped my cheeks as his lips came into contact with mine. Our tongues gently caressed each other's, his sweet breath filling my mouth as we breathed as one. I pressed my body up against his and felt his erection hard on my stomach. I couldn't wait to finally be filled by him. The air got thicker as our kisses got more heated. His fingers found purchase of the buttons on my shirt. Next were my jeans and panties, carelessly tossed to the side. My nipples puckered as the humid air hit my skin.  
>"Wolf… Oh, Wolf…" I moaned out at the sensations running through my body. His body felt so fucking good wrapped around me. Nothing could ever break the spell with me and him. He walked me backwards, deeper into the clearing and stopped when we reached an open space of earth. I laid myself down onto the grass, leaning on my elbows to get a good look of him undressing the only thing he wore… just a pair of cut-off jeans. I could feel my pussy get wet with what was coming. After he pulled off his shorts he dropped to his knees and kissed, bit and licked his way up my legs and torso…<p>

_**"But it is gone when morning comes…"**_

I let my legs open when he reached my navel, silently begging him to taste me. I felt his fingers spread me open and the cool air of being exposed was soon a hot, wet feeling. Wolf didn't waste any time sucking at my clit while fucking me with his fingers.  
>"Oh, Wolf. Yes…<em>yes…<em>"  
>I threw my head back and saw the clear, dark night. The trees above me were close together except a wide open circle; the circle where the moon shone down on us.<p>

_**"And you are the wolf…"**_

"Mmm… You taste so _fucking_ good, Bella…" Wolf moaned while feasting on my wetness  
>that built up inside me.<br>"Taste me, Wolf. _Please, lick my pussy!" _ His fingers pumped harder making me spread my legs wider and arching my back.  
>"God! Yes, Wolf… <em>Yess…" <em>I felt it building. _Fuck,_ I felt it building since I got here… But within a flash, I was there.  
><em>"<em>I'm cumming… Oh, oh yes, yes, _yes!"  
><em>I gripped his hair and pulled him impossibly close to my pussy as I rode out the remaining of my orgasm. I came to, after letting my body relax from the intense pleasure Wolf gave me. I pulled him up my body, wrapping my legs around his waist, bringing his hot, velvet-silky cock against my drenched cunt.

"_**And I am the moon…"**_

Wolf looked into my eyes as he silently let me know he was ready to take me. I pushed his lips against mine as we fucked each other's mouths. His teeth, straight; his canines, sharp—he tugged my lip, biting it, then soothing it by sucking it in his mouth. His cock lined up against mine and—finally—shoved in to my hot pussy.  
>"<em>Yes<em>, Wolf. Don't hold back… _Please, Wolf…_" I moaned into the air. His legs were tense against mine, holding mine open wide, his mouth attacked my breasts again. I grabbed his shoulders holding him close, letting my nails scrape against his back, causing him to hiss out.  
>"Look at me, Bella." His eyes were wild as he pounded into me, hard but at a devastating slow pace. I thrust my hips against his, trying to make him fuck me faster.<br>He shifted his body where my legs were straight up against his shoulders, leaning down to kiss me, creating a delicious burn in my legs from the strain.

"_**And in the endless sky we are but one…"**_

Wolf's cock pounded into me faster, quickly sending me towards an orgasm. My breasts that were bouncing were now in his mouth; him biting and sucking my nipples and around my breasts, making red marks against my skin.  
>"Oh god, yes! Fuck me, Wolf! <em>Wolf! Yes, yes yes…"<em> I tossed my head side to side as he fucked me good. My pussy, so wet, it made a loud smack as his hips met mine. He grabbed my hair and pulled back my head, biting my neck as he moved his cock faster inside me.  
>"<em>Oh! Oh yes! Yes, yes, YES! Wolf, baby, <em>I'm cumming, Wolf! I'm almost there… harder! _Faster!" _I felt him thrust deeper, hitting a spot inside me that made me clench deliciously painful. I screamed out my final cry of pleasure, letting my body slowly rest against the ground as he slowed his thrusts. He looked into my eyes and they were burning with desire. My breaths were loud and I could feel my heart pounding in my ears. But I knew that we weren't done. Not at all… 

"_**We are alive  
>In my dreams wolf and I…"<strong>_

He lifted me to a sitting position. I could still feel his still hard cock against my stomach and knew we weren't done.  
>"Turn around, Bella." He commanded, his voice stern, but able to hear the love and longing behind it. I turned myself, letting my hands sink into the ground below me. My breasts swayed as I waited for him to enter me. His breath was hard as well, and I could feel his warm air hitting my back. I jumped in shock as he bit the fleshy part of my ass, rubbing the sting away. I squirmed my backside against him, wanting him in me to ease the ache that was building once again and easily enough, he slid his cock right back in me. His thrusts were shallow, soft and gentle. Warm hands massaged my back working down until he reached my ass. Once he was there, he gripped my ass and with a firm pull, shoved his glorious cock into me; hard and fast.<br>"Ahh! Fuck, Wolf! _Oh, oh yess… Oh Wolf, god—yess!"_  
>My hair, swinging back and forth, side to side, was a frizzy mess with leaves stuck in it. He grabbed a hold of my hair and brought my head back to kiss me. <p>

"_**How many days and nights will come and go  
>While the only light you'll see is from my glow…"<strong>_

"Fuck, Bella… You look so wild out here… So fucking _beautiful…" _His voice was rough and his hands were firm. I was sure that I would have bruises tomorrow morning, but I wore them with pride. Any mark, scratch or bite that was left on my body was just a reminder of the night we shared and the many times to come.

"_**There will never be a dawn that breaks the spell surrounding us  
>Till the earth dies with the sun…"<strong>_

"Woollff… Please, _please! Harder!" _ His thrusts were frantic, and I could tell he was fighting off his orgasm. He came to a complete stop and turned me around again. He sat on the forest ground and maneuvered me to sit on his lap, guiding his cock into me at the same time. He crossed his legs around me.  
>"Wrap your legs around my waist." He looks into my eyes and says. The position made us tighter together, making our fronts completely flushed with each other. We kissed slowly, making our desire for each other build to unattainable heights. Our hips rolled against one another's. I leaned my head back and gazed up at the sky. The moon had moved since I came here and the stars seemed to be at their brightest. Our legs that had been so tightly wrapped around each other were now hanging loose, giving our hips more room to move, but I knew that we weren't going to cum by fucking hard and fast; we were going to have that slow burning orgasm.<br>"God, Wolf… I can't… get… _enough_ of you…"  
>He rolled his hips harder against mine, dragging the head of his cock against wonderful spots deep inside me. <em><strong><strong>_

_**"And you are the wolf,  
>And I am the moon…"<br>**_

"Oh, Wolf… I'm almost there…"  
>"Me too, Bella… <em>Oh, Bella… Yes…"<em>  
>His thrusts, still slow was hitting all the right spots as I let out a long cry.<br>"_Ohhhhhh, yesssss!"  
><em>My hips twitched against his as I gripped onto him hard. My finger nails dug in one spot on his back as he continued thrusting.

_**"And in the endless sky we are but one  
>We are alive<br>In my dreams wolf and I…"**_

"Wooollfff! _Yessss! Oh, Gooodddd!" _My cries were louder as my body started shaking more pronounced.  
>"<em>Mmm, Bella! Bella… Bella… Yess…." <em>I could feel Wolf's cock get harder inside me as his cum built up, ready to spill inside me._**  
><strong>_

_**"You are the wolf  
>And I am the moon<br>And in the endless sky we are but one  
>We are alive<br>In my dreams wolf and I…"**_

_"Fuuccckk yeesssss, Wolf! I'm—I'm cumming!"  
><em>With a couple hard thrusts inside me, Wolf came. Long and hard. My body shivered—from both my long lasting orgasm to feeling Wolf's hot cum overfill me. I already know that when I get back home, I'm going to be counting the days until I come back to reunite with Wolf.

When we get up, he grabs my face, kisses me sweetly and walks back into the forest with that silent promise that he'll be back.

When I return home, it's light out. I take a glance in the mirror. My body is covered from neck to my navel in various forms of marking. Bites, scratches and finger print bruises on my hips. My hair is a tangled mess, matted with leaves and my back is splotched with mud. But most important, my eyes… my eyes are happy.

_**"In the endless sky we are but one  
>Hmmmm mmm…"<strong>_

-FIN-


	2. Song Link

Sadly, its not a chapter, but Im going to be posting the link to the song below. For those who can, listen to it please! Its really an amazing song and you'll see why I chose the type of lemon I did. Hope ya'll like it!

.com/watch?v=quqE-oHrcLs&feature=related


	3. The beginning

[AN] Hey guys! Well, after some convincing from ,I think I'll be continuing Wolf & I as a short lemon-filled story. A good reference that Zayide gave me was The Secret Room fiction with Bella and Jacob. FULL. OF. LEMONS. So hopefully this will all come together! Enjoy! :D Thank you for convincing me to continue this!

I cant seem to remember anything I did before I met Wolf. Its like as if my life was void before him. The first night I met Wolf was one for the books. I had always enjoyed hiking and forests, but I never made a trip into the woods by my house. When I was younger, I lived with my mother, Renee. But there were no woods there. Just a stretch of water and sand with some palm trees. When I was 18, I moved with my dad Charlie. I finished my senior year at Forks High quietly. I had some friends, but I hadn't really kept up with them in a while since I moved out on my own. Now, at 23, I live in a two bedroom house not too far from Charlie's. Its quiet and calming with the forest in my backyard. I guess I always felt some connection to these woods in particular because when I was house-searching, there had been a few of nicer houses by other parts of the woods, but when I saw this house, I couldn't keep my eyes from searching the forest grounds. I knew instantly that I wanted to start my life here. Charlie didn't mind either considering I was only about a few miles away from him, through the other side of the woods. I always thank God that he never knew about Wolf. I was certain he wouldn't like the things Wolf and I did in the middle of the night, in the forest no less.

It was the first week I'd been at my new house and I'd settled in nicely. Charlie had helped me with the furniture, along with a few friends from the local Reservation, La Push. Embry had been my friend since I came to move to Forks. He and his 'rez brother' Quil came along to help Charlie with my things. I didn't have much, just some furniture and my bookshelf and books. After a light lunch, they went home and I was left putting the smaller things away. I had my windows open, letting the rare afternoon light filter in my house. The music I had playing echoed throughout the rooms, making me feel so light and happy. The most content Ive been in a long while. Once the little things were put up and I finished my own lunch, I went to clean my used dishes. The kitchen window had the most perfect view of the forest. The sunlight that filtered through made the vibrant green trees glow with a relaxing aura. But still—I could not tear my eyes away from the sight before me. I decided to sleep on it. After all the work we'd all done today, I was exhausted…

I woke up feeling restless, but I just put it off as feeling weird being in my own house for the first time. I looked at my clock and saw that it was barely just before midnight. _I had only been asleep for 3 hours? _Ugh. I pulled my robe on and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Glancing out the large window, I could have _sworn _I felt a pull towards it. Making a hasty decision a pulled my sneakers on and walked out. The moon was high in the sky and the stars seemed to brighten my path. The closer and closer the line of trees came into my sight, a feeling of spiritual calmness hit me right in the gut. I wasn't scared like I should be, considering I was the only resident nearby and it was the middle of the night. I walked till I felt I should stop. No rhyme or reason to it. The clearing I'd come to a stop in had a wide open space to my left. If I listened closely, I could hear a steady stream of water flow. There were wild flowers growing in random patches, giving the air a spicy-sweet scent. I was in a trance. There was something so right and so beautiful about being here. I laid down on the soft grass and closed my eyes. Something inside me knew that something major was going to happen, I just didn't know what. Seconds turned into minutes as I let my mind drift.  
><em>Snap!<em>

I jumped up, scanning the forest when I saw it. _Him._ He looked at me, slowly stepping forward towards me. Any normal person would have ran away, screaming or yelling or something. But no—I step forward, slowly meeting him in the middle of the clearing. He's tall. Tall is an understatement, though. He's _huge_. Definitely in more ways than one. His muscles were tense, as if he was expecting me to start screaming. He only wore a pair of torn jean shorts, hanging low on his hips, the 'v' of his pelvis visible. The closer I got, the better I got a look at him. His jaw was sharp and straight, his lips were gorgeously pouty—but not too big. But his eyes… his eyes told a different story. They were as dark as the night sky, with lashes that brushed his cheeks as he blinked. They gleamed with secrecy in the dark light as I walked closer to him. No words were spoken as we reached each other. I felt my eyebrow rise in question to him, _who are you?_ His breathing was steady and every inhale he did made his chest touch mine—barely. I felt it. The static connection that made my nipples harden and wet between my legs. He remained silent as he brought his hands up and gripped my waist. The heat that transferred from him to me was intense. It traveled everywhere on my skin, making it hard for me to breathe. I pressed my body closer to him, wanting to feel his everything against me. He brought his hands up to cup my cheeks as he lowered his head down. Our lips touched.

Fucking.  
>Fireworks.<p>

His hands made their way to the ties on my robe, pulling it apart, making me bare in front of him. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him. There wasn't enough room for air to pass between us. Our bodies were fully pressed to each other. _Oh!—_How did he get his shorts down so fast? His cock was hotter than the rest of his body. It rested against my stomach as we held each other tightly.  
><em>"Oh god… yes…" <em>I moaned. He grunted in response and gripped my hips tighter. Our tongues battled for dominance, but eventually he won, sucking my tongue into his mouth and biting my lip. We fell to the ground. My legs were still wrapped around his trim waist and I dug my fingers into his hair pulling his head to my chest. He immediately took over and sucked a nipple in his mouth, making me arch against him.  
>"<em>Look at me…" <em>he said. His voice was rough and low. Our eyes eventually met. They were still dark as night, but glowed around the edges. It reminded me of this wolf I saw on a documentary once. Once it caught sight of its prey, the pupils would get a dark, menacing look. I then decided that I'd call him Wolf. Everything seemed to fit with it. The forest, the moon shining bright above us, his eyes… My attention got snapped as he took my other nipple and pulled hard.  
>"<em>Ahh! Fuck… oh, Wolf… yes."<br>_He raised his brow in question to my calling him Wolf, but he just smirked and continued his path down my torso. He made a rumbling noise, deep down in his chest as he pressed his nose against my panties and inhaled. I could feel the edges of my panties slowly, tortuously slide down my hips… legs… then they were thrown somewhere. I opened my legs wider, hoping that he'd get the hint and finally take me; do something. I wasn't a virgin; technically. I had sex before but it was mediocre at best. I was sure I still had my hymen intact. But from what I had seen, Wolf was _definitely packing._ But I wasn't worried about that. Virginity really didn't matter to me. Especially since all my thoughts were thrown out the window (figuratively speaking) as Wolf dragged his slightly rough tongue against my whole opening, making me gasp out loud.  
>"<em>Wolf! Oh… my god…"<br>_He used his fingers to spread me open to the max, his nose rubbing my clit as his tongue fucked my entrance. No one has ever gone down on me before. The sensations that coursed my body were mind boggling. How had I never experienced this? That thought quickly got banished from my head. _It wouldn't have been better than this, _I decide.  
>"<em>Oh yes! Yes, Im almost there… yes—YES!" <em>  
>My body shuddered with a most pleasant orgasm. My legs trembled and my breathing was hard. He gently coaxed me into relaxation, letting my body come down from the waves of pleasure I had just experienced. I rolled to my side as I felt him come behind me. He wrapped an arm around my clavicle, raising my leg over his. I felt his cock rub against me, back and forth, hitting my clit at every pass. My body was arched in an angle that grinded my ass into his hips. Wolf's breath was hard and warm at my ear.<br>"_Move your leg higher… I want to take you now."  
><em>I whimpered at his request, moving the leg that was propped up over his, higher onto his thigh. He grabbed me tighter around my chest, using his other hand to guide his cock inside me. The feeling of Wolf inside me was indescribable. The heat of his long, impossibly _thick_ member inside me, stretching me was the only thing I could think of.  
>"<em>Ugh… so fucking perfect… so tight…" <em> He was panting now, moving at a fast pace. My leg muscles burned from holding that position for so long. He seemed to know I was getting uncomfortable so he raised me up on all fours. _How ironic that I call him Wolf, and I'm in a doggy style position. _I laughed internally. He gripped my hips, his thumbs rubbing circles on my flesh. The tip of his cock was prodding me ever-so-slowly.  
>"<em>Wolf… please. Fuck me…" <em>I moaned, tossing my head back. With one hand on my hip, the other grabbed my hair and wrapped it around his fist. He thrusted into me as he pulled my head back, eliciting a scream from me.  
><em>"Ahh! Fuuuckk!" <em> His hips were pounding against mine. I felt a tad self-conscious, feeling my backside give a slight jiggle as he fucked me hard; only to erase that thought as he moaned out loud.  
>"<em>God, you're so fucking beautiful… So fucking wet… your ass is perfect…"<br>_If it was any other situation I would've blushed and ran away. But theres something about this God of a man, fucking me into oblivion that makes me feel incredibly sexy.  
>He pulls out of me only to replace hiscock with his tongue and fingers.<br>"_Oh yes… More, please… Give me more…" _ I moan. His fingers are almost as perfect and satisfying as his dick. He stops and turns me around, kissing me. Tasting me on him was an even bigger turn on. We lie back down, my legs encasing his hips. He slides into me slowly still caressing his tongue against mine. I throw my head back and pant into the air. I feel my orgasm building slowly. I decide then that I don't want slow. If feeling like this was _just_ slow love-making, I wanted to feel _fucking. _  
>"<em>Please. Wolf. Fuck me. Give it all to me…" <em>

His eyes stare into mine as he withdraws and slams into me, _hard._  
>"<em>Oh! Fuck yes, yess!" <em>I slam my hips against his as we fuck at a fast pace. I place my hands behind him; one around his neck and one on his back. My feet presses into his ass, making him hit a spot inside that made me cry out uncontrollably. I feel it…  
>Im close—and so is he.<br>"_Ahh… yes baby. Cum. Cum around me…"  
><em>My legs shake and I nearly convulse. My nails dig into his neck and back as I push and rub against him, dragging out my orgasm that doesn't seem to stop.  
>"<em>Wolf! Oh, yes. Yes, yes, yesss! Im cumming! Ahh!"<br>_He grunted through his release, his teeth clenched down tight and his eyes screwed shut. I groaned in satisfaction as I felt his cum pour inside me.

Time seemed to pass quickly as we laid there. No words were spoken as we got up to retrieve our clothing. Or at least what I could find of mine. He came up behind me holding my robe. He was still naked, not seeming to bother him the slightest. He tied the strings to my robe snug against me as he slowly brought his lips to mine. It was a sweet kiss. Filled with a promise that he'd return. We pulled apart; he smiled at me and slowly walked away. I stood there as the sun filtered through the semi-thick cloud cover. It had to have been 7 or so in the morning. I walked home in a daze. My body was well spent, but when I got home I collapsed into bed with a smile on my face.

_See you soon, Wolf…_

**So! What'd ya'll think? Good? Bad? This would actually be my first ever short story fan-fic that's not just a one-shot. Hopefully this story will all work out. :D**

**-Lia**


	4. The Man Under the Wolf

Hello everyone! I've gotten some pretty nice and encouraging responses for the last chapter and I just knew that I had to respond fast! Hopefully when I post this, it wont be too long. -_- Thanks again for everyone who read and reviewed and messaged me! Im going to give Jacob his POV as some of yall requested. Hope I don't mess this up too bad. The lyrics in this chapter are the remake of No Ordinary Love by The Deftones. It's not head on for what Jacob feels, but Chino (the singer's) voice is absolutely, pure sex. Please take some time to listen to it. Ill be posting the link in the 'link' chapter with the previous one. :P

As always, Rated M for sexual situations and language.

-Jacob-

Alone. That's what I am. I'm not lonely. I'm just alone—and I didn't have a problem with that. Growing up, I wasn't a problem child. It was just my dad and my two sisters and I, but they left when I was 10. And ever since then, I'd been the caretaker for my father. I grew up poor on a reservation in Washington, but I didn't want for anything.  
>I got through school as quiet as possible. I really didn't like people, or people in my space. But it did get pretty lonely, especially after my father died. And to make things worse, I learned that the stories were true. My heritage—my destiny.<br>_'Fuck…'_  
>I am a wolf. I protect the people in my tribe and around the town from vampires. I lived in the woods as a wolf for the longest time it felt like. I hunted animals and slept in the cold. Time didn't matter when I was a wolf. As long as I didn't smell any fucking vampires, I was good.<br>I didn't know how long it'd been, if it was weeks or months in wolf form, when I saw her. She was… absolutely breathtaking. Her sinful body barely covered by a simple nightgown, I could see her nipples through it. But her eyes… _fuck, her eyes…_ Chocolate with gold specks… Then…  
><em>Shit. <em>  
>When we made eye contact, I wanted nothing more than to take her. In the forest… like the animal I was...<p>

"_**I gave you all the love I've got I gave you more than I could give… Gave you love. I gave you all that I had inside and you took my love… You took my love…"**_

I did. When we met in the middle of the clearing, I could smell the sweet wetness between her legs mix in with her slight caution of me. Who wouldn't be slightly scared of seeing an over six and a half foot man in the woods, living like one with the animals? Not Bella… no. I smiled slightly remembering how she felt against my hard body. Or more of how I felt inside her tight heat.  
>'<em>God…'<br>_Nothing compared to that. Nothing in my teenage existence, my teenage imagination could have formed that and made it real. And when she called me Wolf? _I scoffed. _My whole inner wolf was raging to make her ours.

_**"Didn't I tell you…? What I believe. Did somebody say that? A love like ours will last… Didn't I give you all that I got to give, babe…?"**_

And take her we did. She had me hard as a fucking rock. Her sweet smelling pussy was just too much for me and I had to have a taste. Her moans, sighs and screams forever embedded into my brain. The way her pouty lips opened as she threw her head back in ecstasy.  
><em>'Son of a bitch…'<br>_I willed myself not to get hard, but just thinking about her… tasting that sweet pussy for hours, making her cum over and over…well—It gets shit hard.

"_Hmm… Wolf…"_

I glanced down and see Bella shift against me. Her still naked body wrapped tightly around me. Her leg hitched over my hips and her arm between mine, holding herself onto me like I'll leave.

"_**I gave you all the love I've got I gave you more than I could give… Gave you love. I gave you all that I had inside and you took my love… You took my love…"**_

The rare Washington sun was barely peeking out between the trees and the way Bella was holding onto me, it seemed like I wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. I closed my eyes and reminisced about the previous five hours. She had been late. I was beginning to worry until I heard the sound of a racing heart and smelled the fresh salt of tears. When I saw her, it felt as if I would break in half. Her eyes were red, dull and puffy; her cheeks flushed. She walked up to me and threw her arms around my neck, pressing her wet lips against mine.

"_**I keep trying… I keep trying for you. There's nothing like… You and I… Baby…"**_

No questions were asked, no words were spoken. She needed me to help her forget whatever was happening in her life. I stepped back and slowly unbuttoned her jeans, her shoes already long gone. She shimmied the jeans down while I worked on the little buttons of her blouse, being careful not to rip the delicate material. I kept my eyes on hers the whole time. This wasn't a primal need where I just took from her body. It was more than that. I kissed her gently; from her lips to her cheek, down her neck and back up. The saltiness from her tears making its way into my mouth. I felt her fingers undo the button and zipper from my jean shorts, letting them drop down to my ankles.

"_**This is no ordinary love. No ordinary love… This is no ordinary love… No ordinary love. When you came my way… You brightened every day… with your sweet smile…"**_

She pulled me down to the ground, me above her. Her legs immediately wrapped around my waist and her fingers dove into my hair. Our kisses stayed slow and sensual throughout the night. The only words uttered by her… '_please' _and_ 'more'. _And when she thought I didn't catch her, I faintly heard her begging for me to love her. _God_ did I, though.

"_**Didn't I tell you…? What I believe. Did somebody say that? A love like ours will last… Didn't I give you all that I got to give, babe…?"**_

We made love. My thrusts were long and hard but so fucking gentle. I held one hand above her head, fingers intertwined with hers, and the other grasping her hip, bringing her closer to me. We made love…

Hours seemed to pass as we did. And only when the sky showed signs of life and light did we climax together, her falling asleep shortly after.

"_**I keep trying… I keep trying. I keep trying for you… There's nothing like… You and I… Baby…"**_

So! Jacob's POV. Disappointed? I hope not. I know I got this out quick, and hopefully I can continue at a good pace. But until then! Adios!


	5. Unexpected

Well, I hoped that Jacob's POV didn't disappoint too bad. I was really nervous for some reason doing his part. But now, it's back to Bella! A character will make his debut in this chapter! I wasn't planning on it, but I had to with the previous chapter, seeing as it kind of led into this.

Rated M for sexual situations and language, of course.

_Riiiiiiing. Riiiiiing. Riiiiiing. Riiii—"Hey, this is Bella. Leave a message after the beep."_

"_Hey Bella… It's me… How you been? Charlie told me you got your own place. I hope you're enjoying it. Portland's great. Everything's great… I miss you. Listen, I really need to talk to you. I'm going to be at that café downtown at noon. Please come? I'll be there waiting… Bye Bella."_ _  
><em>The line disconnected and I wished I would've been asleep when that message came through the speakers. Why of all days did he have to call me now? And he wanted me to meet up with him? _God… _  
>I shook my head and got ready. I sighed repetitively throughout my drive to downtown. It had been three years since he last contacted me. We didn't exactly part on good terms. He had been my boyfriend all throughout high school and I really thought that he was the one; everyone did. But when I wanted to settle down and get married and start a family, he completely freaked out. He said he didn't want that in life; to be held down by some stereotypical family thing. He broke up with me a year after graduation. I sighed again. <em>Almost there…<em>

I sat in the corner with a coffee in my hands, anxiously twirling my crumbled up receipt. A voice shakes me out of my blank headedness, and I look up to see him. He was still as handsome as I remembered. Tall and lean muscled, with the most beautiful green eyes I'd ever seen. There was a hint of stubble that graced his cheeks and under his chin.  
>"Hello Bella."<br>His voice was still as soothing as I remembered.  
>"Hey… Edward." My voice shook; my palms were a bit sweaty. "How've you been?" That seemed reasonable enough to ask.<br>"Busy mostly. School's really taken a lot out of me. How's Charlie?"  
>"He's been good." I said, "He's been taking some needed time off from work."<br>He fiddles with the end of his tie and clears his throat. I was growing impatient. The awkwardness was heavy in the air and I couldn't take it anymore.  
>"Listen Bell—"<br>"Why did you ask me here?" I asked, cutting him off.  
>He shifted in his seat and wiped his hands on his pants.<br>"I wanted to tell you in person, because I honestly didn't want you to hear from someone in town  
>but—"<br>"Just spit it out Edward."  
>"I'm getting married…. And I'm having a kid."<br>Never have I had the urge to cry just as much as I did at the moment. The words 'married' and 'kid' echoed in my head over and over. The air in my lungs escaped me and I felt like I would black out any second.  
>"Bella?" His voice was concerned, but I didn't give a shit anymore. I was mad.<br>"Really, Edward? What the fuck ever happened to not having kids or getting married? Why the fuck wasn't _I_ enough? I loved you with everything I had and you didn't want to take that step with me. I just—I just don't understand."  
>Tears fell against my cheeks. I stood up from my seat and got my purse. I faintly heard Edward calling my name but I didn't want to look back.<p>

The drive home was silent. The sun had already set and the only thing I could think about at that moment was Wolf. I hoped that I'd make it on time to meet him.  
>I didn't go inside when I got home. As soon as I put my truck in park I half ran half stumbled to the woods behind my house. A fresh wave of tears coated my face as I kept running. The moon was covered by a thick layer of clouds, leaving me very little light to guide my way. When I saw him, it felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I immediately ran to him, wrapping my arms around his neck; kissing him with all my might, all my strength I could muster. I pulled my pants off as he carefully unbuttoned my blouse. Our kisses were so sensual. I couldn't believe that a man so fucking perfect in every way could make me feel this alive. I could feel the wetness between my legs grow, but I knew that it wasn't a fuck me ache; it was just need to be loved.<br>"Please… Wolf, please…" I whimpered between kisses. He kissed his way down my cheeks, licking the tears off my lips and neck. His cock gently filled me and I never felt more complete than that moment. My legs were wrapped around his waist tightly, never wanting to let him separate from me.  
>"More… Mmm, more…" I moaned. The way he moved inside me felt so loving, that I wished that he really did love me. The thought of that immediately brought tears to my eyes again.<br>I brought my lips to his, tangling our tongues together. I cried, whimpered and moaned at all the sensations running through my body.  
>"God, Wolf… Just love me… <em>Love me…" <em>I whispered suddenly. My eyes snapped to his only to feel his lips on mine again and his hips moving harder against mine—but so fucking soft…

When we came together, I curled up on my side exhausted. He wrapped an arm around me and I let out the last of my tears on his chest.

I was dreaming. But my body felt warm. My body was itching a bit, so I wiggled around and felt hardness against me.  
>"<em>Hmm… Wolf." <em>Dream-me moaned. I shifted some more and felt that I wasn't in bed like I thought. I slowly opened my eyes, unsure where I was at, at first. My eyes widened at the sight before me. If I thought Wolf was gorgeous at night, there wasn't a word I could find or come up with that described him in the sunlight. His usually black hair was actually a dark brown and fell across his forehead slightly. His tanned body was a rich mixture of brown and golden skin. So taut and firm… But his eyes… his eyes were just as dark in the day as they were at night.  
>"Good morning." Wolf said with a smile. "You know you have a lot of explaining to do?"<br>I smiled sheepishly and nodded, kind of embarrassed with myself for crying all over him, then making him sleep on the cold ground with me all tangled around him.  
>"You really scared me last night, Bella." His eyes full of honest concern. Nothing like Edward's fake concern.<br>"I got a call yesterday from my ex-boyfriend. He wanted to meet up with me and catch up I guess." I laughed bitterly. "He seemed really vague, asking about Charlie and how I was doing… I kind of snapped and just asked him what he wanted. He told me that he was getting married and that he was having a baby." I glanced up at Wolf's face to gauge his reaction. His face remained stoic, but he continued listening. "You see, we were high school sweet hearts. We literally dated all four years of high school, and a bit after graduation. We never had the whole 'marriage' discussion, but why would you be with someone that long if you weren't thinking about that? You know? One day I finally asked him about it and he blew up saying he didn't ever want marriage or children or anything of the sort. He dragged me along for nearly five years and just barely told me. He… he dumped me after that. As quick as a drop of a fucking hat." He pulled my chin towards him and kissed me.  
>"He must have been a fucking fool to <em>ever<em> think about not having you… loving you… making him yours… creating life with you…"  
>My eyes widened and an insane fucking smile graced my face. I kissed him…<br>"Bella?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"My name is Jacob. You can call me Jacob."  
>I was surprised. Jacob was such a normal name for someone not so normal.<br>I smiled against his lips.  
>"Mmm… <em>Jacob."<br>_He shivered as he heard his name fall from my lips for the first time.  
>"<em>I love you Bella…"<em>

_Fin_

Whew! I'm so glad that I got this out. I'm actually glad that this fell hand in hand with Jacob's POV because I honestly didn't know how I was going to do that. And Edward? Lol What was I thinking? I didn't want to do a character death, that's for sure.


	6. Revelations and Surprises

My goodness, there were some people that really liked that last chapter. :D It made me suuuper happy to read your reviews, thank you. So, Jacob eh? At least Bella knows his name now. Well, I wont keep you long. Ive had some reviews that wanted more after the whole, 'I love you' thing.

Here we go!

_Previously…_

_I smiled against his lips.  
>"Mmm… Jacob."<br>He shivered as he heard his name fall from my lips for the first time.  
>"I love you Bella…"<br>-_

I had never felt so content lying there with _Jacob. _It felt weird using an actual name. It was so normal and… _not_ him. But I loved it either way. It made him more real, in my opinion. He shivered as I tested his name from my mouth. Then…

"_I love you Bella…"_

My heart stuttered in my chest, my eyes widened and I felt my body freeze. When we made eye contact, his eyes were equally wide but it was more out of fear of rejection. There was no doubt in my mind that I loved him too. We'd been having these nightly rendezvous' for a couple months, but the connection was more than any other relationship anyone could have. It wasn't just sexual anymore. Hadnt been for a long time now. I blinked and my eyes burned. Dragging myself up on my knees, I sat in front of him and placed my hands on his cheeks. He looked like such a vulnerable little boy at the moment. His eyes never left mine, with a worried crease in his brow, a small pout graced his lips. I smiled—slowly. 

"Jacob….?" He blinked.  
>"Do you mean it?" I asked. I didn't want to be played ever again like Edward did to me. He grabbed my hands from his face and kissed the backs of each one, then my lips.<br>"I mean it."  
>I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.<br>"I love you too."  
>He stood up suddenly, picking me up and swinging me around like a little girl. I gleefully giggled into his neck. When he set me back down, I got his attention once more.<br>"You really do? I don't want to be strung along for a long time and find out that it wasn't worth it."  
>He sat back down on the ground, placing me on his lap.<br>"Can I be honest about one thing?" I nodded. "My tribe… they come from a line of spirit warriors… descended from wolves and all that. When I was smaller, I thought they were just scary stories that the elders would tell the children to be interested into the history but… They're real. I, being a descendant from the Black family line, was destined to be the leader of a pack. A wolf pack."  
>I stared at him. That's all I could seem to do for the moment. So he was saying he's a wolf? Like an actual wolf? Embarrassment flooded my face at the fact that I had dubbed from 'Wolf' since the beginning.<br>"Oh my god… I… am… SO embarrassed. I called you Wolf! Without even knowing you are ACTUALLY a wolf! Oh fucking jeeze-shit-balls-damn!"  
>He chuckled at me.<br>"Silly girl, you're more embarrassed than scared at the fact that you called me Wolf? When I'm here telling you that Im an actual werewolf? Are you normal in the brain department?" I laughed. So fucking hard that tears leaked out my eyes.  
>"Yes, I'm normal. At least I think I am. You are serious about this right? You're not going to string me along forever and decide that marriage and a family isn't what you want right?"<br>"Theres another thing, actually."  
>"What? You change under the full moon? Is there a full moon tonight?"<br>He gave me the 'Will you please for the love of God shut up' face. So I did.  
>"Us Quileute's, we have this thing called imprinting… It's quite simple actually. We look into the eyes of a woman and if she's the right one, we 'imprint' on her. Basically means that she's 'The One' for that specific wolf. She's their soul mate, their lover, their wife; the very center of his whole fucking earth."<br>I felt my chest tighten. "You're saying that… you want me? Forever?"  
>He smiled, his white teeth gleaming.<br>"I sure am. If you'll have me."  
>I stood up on my toes, kissing his lips.<br>"Can I ask a question now?" I asked. I had been wondering this and it was insanely irresponsible for me not realizing this sooner. "Did you… imprint on me the night we met?" He nodded. "I knew something strange happened that night. Even before really."  
>He looked at me questioningly.<br>"When I was looking at houses to buy, I went to several different ones, all over Seattle and Forks and I couldn't find anything. Nothing felt right when I got out to look at them. But… when I got out and saw my place, I felt this instant connection to it. Once I got settled in, I felt so antsy. I couldn't sit for a second. When I couldn't force myself to sleep, I got a glass of water to try to calm my nerves… but those damn nerves got stronger as I got closer to the door of my backyard. The next thing you know, Im walking in the forest behind my house and I see you. I should have been alert, being a Poilce Chiefs daughter, but I just _knew _that you wouldn't hurt me… and well—you know the rest. Was that feeling because we imprinted?"  
>"The most part yes. I actually hadn't <em>looked <em>into your eyes when you first saw me, but when we met up in the middle, that's when it happened."  
>"Wow," I breathed, "That's insane, really. Why did you wait so long to tell me?"<br>He fiddled with his fingers at first then admitted that he actually wanted to get to know me and me him.

We talked about other things of his tribe and he in turn asked me more questions about my home life. We were planning on actually meeting up somewhere to do normal "human" things when a thought popped into my head.  
>"First things first," I said looking at him again, "You gotta get some clothes on. And second, you gotta meet Charlie."<p>

His eyes widened and he made a squeaky sort of noise, which was funny considering—you know, he's like 7 feet of pure muscle. Ha! And just when I thought I was getting pleasure out of seeing him squirm, the voice behind me made me cringe and had me on edge.

_How the hell was I getting out of this?_

A/N—Ahh! Who is it? Jeeze, Liana just let everyone suffer and not know who the hell is there. Anyways! Next chapter will be up soon… hopefully.


	7. More Surprises

Chapter 7 guys!  
>I'm sorry I took so long to get this out. I won't take so long next time.<p>

As always, Rated M for sexual situations and language. Maybe a little extra spicy lemon at the end.

"Bella? Is that you?"

I gasped. My eyes widened. I couldn't for the life of me believe the voice I was hearing behind me. I looked at Jacob and he seemed to understand the grasp of this situation. Charlie, my father, was standing directly in front of us, looking between Jacob's half naked torso and my bare legs which were barely covered by Jacobs's shirt.  
>"Daddy!" my voice squeaked. "Wh—what are you doing out here in the woods?" Charlie looked at me like I'd grown a few extra heads. His face was getting to a nice shade of plum that I'd never seen before. "What am <em>I <em>doing here? In the woods? I think I should be the one asking questions Isabella. What exactly are you doing out here? Huh? With a man? With no goddamn shirt no less?" His veins were exponentially getting larger by the minute. I was at a loss for words. I couldn't gather the courage or find the words to say to my dad that would make this situation okay. Until Jacob…  
>"Hi, sir… Mr. Swan? My name is Jacob Black, I'm from La Pu—"<br>"Black? As in Billy Black—your dad?"  
>My eyes danced between the two men and I wondered where this conversation was going to end up. It was either my dad dying of a heart attack because Jacob would tell him <em>everything<em> or Jacob would be dead. _Hopefully Charlie doesn't have his gun on him. Would that even hurt Jacob? _I asked myself. I snapped myself out of my thinking to see both men smiling. I guess I must have missed something.  
>"Well Bells," my dad said, "Why don't we take Jacob back to the house and you can explain everything there?" His smile was seriously creeping me out. "But first, please… find some clothes or put something on."<br>My face was not happy being this red. I felt so embarrassed. Jacob took my hand and handed me a blanket to wrap around my body. My dad walked ahead of us, easily finding my house in the clearance of trees. The whole walk over was dead silent.  
>And awkward.<p>

Horrifyingly awkward.

Once we got back to my house, we settled in the kitchen. Charlie and Jacob sitting at the table like some old buddies, smiling and carrying on. I flitted around my cabinets trying to find my tea to put to boil while we talked things out.  
>Zoning back in I caught the end of Jacob's sentence.<br>"…He said you're welcome anytime. You know Billy, he don't get out much."  
>I sat down.<br>"Can someone please explain to me how ya'll know each other?"  
>The two men looked at each other and smiled.<br>"Well Bells, I've known Billy since before you were born. You've hung out before I think when you were about three or so. So I imagine you wouldn't remember much of that. Little Jake here was only a year old."  
><em>Ha. Little Jake… nothing little about him… Mmm, definitely not. <em>My face burned with embarrassment at the path my mind took. Especially with my Dad so close.  
>"But you didn't recognize him when you first saw him." I sat down next to Jacob with my tea in my hands.<br>"I haven't seen Jacob in years, ever since he was a little boy. Then he went on that spirit quest and kept himself busy."  
>I smiled. Thank God I didn't have to explain how I met Jacob. I'm sure he wouldn't think so highly of Jacob if he found out.<br>"Plus, I know Bella." Charlie looked at me with knowing eyes.  
><em>Knows? Knows what? Oh crap. Does he know I slept with Jacob? Think, Bella. Just. Think. Play it cool…<em>  
>"Know what Dad?"<br>He sighed. "I know about the tribe. And I know about the imprinting."  
>I glanced between Jacob and Charlie. This must be some kind of joke, right? They were sacred.<br>"I thought that only wolf members and imprints were supposed to know."  
>"Well, Billy had convinced the elders that I was technically a member of the tribe since I help out as Chief over there too. Sometimes I have to deal with school police for the boys missing so much school. "<br>I nod my head in understanding.  
>"So you know about Jacob and me?"<br>He smiles. "I knew once I realized who you were with. Well, I'm going to pay Billy a visit." He stands to shake Jacob's hand. "See you later Bells, Jacob."

I sat there, still lost of this whole conversation. So my dad knew about Jacob. The whole turning into a wolf, protecting people from 'cold ones' and knowing that we're meant to be together forever. Jacob looks at me with an amused face.  
>"We're all alone now."<br>His smile widens. My heart starts to race.  
>"I'll give you till 5 to run and hide."<br>Now it's my eyes that widen. With a squeal I turn and run through my living room into one of the hallways that lead to my bedroom. My heart is pounding like never before. I wouldn't be surprised if he could find me through the sexual tension radiating through my body.  
>"Oh Bella…" A husky voices calls out to me, taunting me. My breath hitches for a moment. I figure I got less than a minute before he walks through my door. I decide to surprise him back. I shed my clothes as quickly as possible and get on my hands and knees on the bed, my ass raised up towards the bed. I lean my shoulders down to the mattress and raise a hand down to my wet pussy.<br>The door opens. His eyes cloud with lust. In almost an instant, he's as naked as I am, hovering over my body. I can feel his hardened dick rub between my lower lips, grazing my clit with each pass.  
>"Jacob, please. I need you…"<br>He pushes my back with his hand, making my nipples touch the cool fabric below me. I arch my back just enough where the tip of his dick enters me slightly.  
>"God, <em>yes… <em>Please fuck me."  
>Jacob moaned into my neck, licking the sweat that built up on my skin while pulling his hips back and thrusting into me balls deep.<br>"_Ahhh yes!" _ I screamed into the pillow.  
>In that moment I feel completely at ease and happier than I've ever been.<br>"God Bells… I love you so fucking much…"  
>His thrusts were calculated. He didn't push deep enough, but just enough to drive me insane.<br>"Mmm yes… _More…"_ I lift myself up and slam my ass into him, taking him all the way into me.  
>"Fuck Bella… <em>You want more? <em>Get up. Stay on your knees." I comply. "Put your hands up on the headboard." He reaches into my drawer beside the bed and pulls out my only vibrator. He pulls at my nipples as he clicks it on and slowly pushes the vibrator in my sopping pussy. I whimper, but he continues his slow torture. I spread my legs wider, hoping he'd get the hint and just take me. I feel him so close to me, his breath heating up my skin but yet sending shivers down my spine. I'm so out of it I barely notice when I feel something wet and vibrating against my untried opening. I turn quickly to see him look straight into my eyes. My chest is moving up and down rapidly from my breathing. _Would he? _  
>"Bella…? Can I?" I nod my consent and turn back to the wall. It doesn't take long for the medium thickness vibrator to make its way inside me. I let out a long moan.<br>"_Ohh….. God…." _My whole body shudders in excitement.  
>"Does it hurt?" Jake asked.<br>I shake my head. He reaches a hand around me and rubs my clit. The slight touch of his fingers is enough to feel a mini orgasm rush through my body. He moves it back and forth then suddenly pulls it out. I turn to protest when I feel something much bigger and hotter. His voice is rough and low, "Please tell me if I hurt you…"  
>I drop my shoulders down on the bed and spread myself to help him out.<p>

"_Oh god… Oh god, oh god, oh god yes…" _the feeling is indescribable. He slowly pushes in, sawing back and forth to get me used to his width.  
>"Bella… <em>Oh god Bella… baby… you so fucking good,"<br>_I moan loudly when I feel him seated all the way inside me, making me clench to his length.  
>"Oh Jacob… <em>give me more please…" <em>He moans my name and grabs my hips. The strokes are slow but hard. I feel the tip of his cock hitting places inside that make my voice go higher and higher. I felt the bed shift again and hear a clicking noise. The moment I feel Jacob pushing the vibrator in my pussy I come, clenching myself around him and the vibrator.  
>"<em>Ohh fuck! Bella, yes… yess!" <em>Jacob moans as he thrusts harder into me. He leaves the vibrator in me as he fucks me from behind. I feel another release coming quicker with the double stimulation and my head tries to process all the feelings at once.  
>"Jake… Jaaccob. More, <em>please more… I'm so close…"<br>_His thrusts are demanding and rough and it feels so fucking good. I push my hips back, making his balls smack my pussy lips adding to all the other sensations.  
>"Oh yes, yes, <em>yesss… Jacob! I'm—I'm cumming! Cum in me!"<br>"Oh Bella! Yess…." _I feel his hot cum pour into me; Jake still thrusting his cock in me—slowly savoring the feeling of me clenching around him. My breathing is so hard, I feel I've ran a marathon. He slowly pulls out and plops on the bed next to me. He pulls the vibrator out and turns it off, tossing it to the side of the bed.  
>"Are you okay Bells?" He sounds worried, but his face shows a glow that betrays his concern.<br>I smile through the exhaustion and give him a kiss.  
>"I'm so beyond fine. I love you so much. I'm so glad that we don't have to explain our sudden togetherness to Charlie. I'm glad he knows about you."<br>"I'm glad too baby." He glances at the clock. _3:00 p.m..." _We should take a nap. I'll make dinner when we wake up."  
>By the time he finishes his sentence, I'm off to sleep…<p>

-Fin-

I'm sorry for taking so long to post this; I hope that it won't be that long before the next chapter goes up. Thank you for the reviews and reading my new chapters 


	8. Say it Again (New chapter 3182014)

Hello, everybody! I am back and it feels good to write again. It's been a long time coming since I could wrap my head around writing anything, even my own personal writing. But I'm here now and it feels right, finally. I'll be wrapping this short story up in a few more chapters maybe. It was never meant to be a long story, but just some lemony goodness for you all. Hopefully I haven't lost my groove. Thank you to all of you who reviewed and PM'd me with your kind words and encouragement.

Again, Jacob/Bella fanfic, Rated M for sex, language & situations.

_Last chapter _

_"I'm glad too baby." He glances at the clock. 3:00... "We should take a nap. I'll make dinner when we wake up." By the time he finishes, I'm off to sleep..._

My eyes snap open, taking in my surroundings. I feel a hot and heavy arm draped across my chest, one supporting my neck and head. I breathe in the essence that is Jacob and smile, thoroughly pleased at how easy my life seems right now. Charlie knowing about Jacob and I's relationship is great because I don't know how I would honestly try to explain our relationship..

_"Well, you see dad, I met Jacob like a week ago maybe? And we're madly in love and there is nothing you can say to change my mind... Plus, he's kind of a wolf, so don't piss him off cause he'll explode...into said wolf..."_

Yeah, no. That would NOT be a good situation. Jacob sighs my name in his sleep and it makes my stomach flip. A quick glance at the clock tells me it's close to 3:00. I turn off the alarm so Jacob can sleep in a bit longer while I whip up some dinner. I wiggle out of his grasp, slip on some sweats and a t shirt and tip toe through the house to the kitchen. Charlie's at the table, beer in hand, staring out the window with a pensive look on his face.  
>"Everything okay, dad?" I take a good look at him. He's tired.<br>"Yeah kiddo, everything's good. Got back about 10 minutes ago from Billy's." He sets down his beer and turns towards me. "Are you okay Bella? I can only imagine how it must feel to be imprinted on, knowing that that wolf is going to be your everything without you having a say or opinion."  
>I take a breath and think before I say anything. I sit down in front of him and look at him straight in the eye.<br>"I have never been more serious about anything in my entire life. I feel as though I never stopped talking to Jacob since childhood. I feel as if he was always my soul mate, even before him turning into a wolf. He's already so important to me and I can only hope that he feels the same."  
>My dad looks at me like he's seeing his little girl, not the woman I am today. His eyes misty, a small smile playing on my lips.<br>"Well," he says, "I guess I give you my blessing Jacob."  
>My eyes widen and I turn towards the stairs where Jacob stands, chest puffed out; confident and nervous all at the same time. He walks over to me and pulls me up by the hands, giving me one of his signature full body hugs.<br>"Jacob?" I pull back slightly and feel my heart stop as he drops on bended knee.  
>"Bella. I love you. Plain and simple. I want you to be mine in every way possible. Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Jacob Black?" he says quickly and quietly, as if he's scared I'll say no.<br>I pull him up and kiss him soundly on the lips, wrapping my arms around him tight.  
>"Yes! Yes I will!" I say between kisses. I kiss him one last time, hard, making him hold me tighter.<br>"Ahem..." Charlie clears his throat. "Alright you two, I'm still here you know."  
>I giggle and pull back as Jacob slips the ring on my finger; a solid sterling silver band with flat turquoise stones set in around it, a single diamond in the middle. It fits me perfectly.<br>"So kids, how about we make plans to go celebrate at the beach? I'll call Billy on the road and tell him to get a bonfire started." Charlie says as he slips out the door. "Don't be too long, you hear!"  
>"Why does it feel like Charlie is always leaving us alone, knowing we'll probably be late to the bonfire?"<br>I giggle. "Who cares? We have the house to ourselves again."  
>Jacob grins and takes my hand, my new engagement ring shines with the late afternoon sunlight. He kisses me softly walking backwards towards the bed until my knees hit the mattress.<br>"Jacob?" I look into my lovers, my future husbands eyes. I don't say anything, but he knows. I don't need a hard fuck. He knows I want him to make love to me. He slips off my sweats and kisses my legs up to my thighs. I hook my hands under my shirt and toss it to the side. Jacob lays me back against the pillows and lies beside me. He traces my curves; from my breasts down my side, giving me goose bumps, down my thighs and legs and comes back up again. My breathing becomes ragged as his thumbs gently caresses my hardening nipple. He looks into my eyes as he kisses me softly... My lips, my neck, my breast, my stomach... down... down... He's hovering over me, gently kissing my mound. My legs fall open to him . He takes one, two, three small licks to my core, making my body tremble for him. I grasp my comforter tightly, trying not to snap my legs shut against his head. Jacob hooks his arms under my thighs, holding me open for him. He takes one long lick, from the bottom to the top, grabbing my clit with his lips and sucking me in.  
>"<em>Ahhh..." <em>I breathe out. I feel my body shaking more...  
>He takes one thick finger and slowly penetrates me. I want so much more.<br>"_Jacob, please..." _I whisper.  
>He looks up at me, eyes blazing into mine. I spread my legs wider hoping he'd get my hint. He lazily licks the folds of my pussy, but never letting his tongue hit where I want him the most. I move my own hand down my body to grip his jet black hair, my ring on my hand clashing with the darkness of his skin... of his hair... He moans out at my touch and the vibrations of his voice gives me the greatest pleasure. He pulls my legs higher, exposing all of me to him. I'm dripping wet and I don't give a fuck. He dives in, all teeth, tongue and lips and I can hear how wet I am.<br>"_Oh! Oh Jake, yes!" _I whisper loudly. My back arches as I take both hands and shove his face harder into me.  
>"<em>Please don't stop... please... more." <em>He moans as I beg for more. On the brink of an amazing orgasm he stops, giving my clit one more kiss before heading his way up. My hands lift his shirt over his head as he slips off his jean shorts. His erection, hard and glistening at the tip, touches my hip as he hovers over me.  
>"I love you, Bella."<br>He slides in. The feel of him in me was enough to set me off as I came. He paused, waiting through the aftershocks of my unexpected orgasm. Our foreheads touch, his fingers weave through mine as he slowly thrusts into me.  
>"<em>Oh Bella... I love this... I love you..."<em>  
>My back arches against his chest, my hard nipples scrape against him. He leans low, grabbing one in his hot mouth, swirling his tongue around it.<br>"_Jacob! Oh yes... Jacob..." _His cock moves in me slowly, hitting every spot inside that it makes my toes clench in pleasure. He lets go of my nipple, thrusting a little faster. My legs wrap around his waist; my heels pushing against his ass. I wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers weaving into his hair as he kisses me hard. His tongue slips into my mouth and we can't get enough of each other. He grabs my thigh and hoists it higher up his waist, driving his cock in longer strokes making me gasp out.  
>"<em>Yes! You like that Bella? Fuck I love your pussy... So good Bella... So good..." <em>He moans between thrusts. I feel myself coming apart a second time. My hands hold him tighter, my lower half jerking in pleasure.  
>"<em>Fuck! Jacob, baby... I'm going to cum again...Oh, oh god... oh my god Jake... Jake!" <em>My body trembles hard as he continues thrusting into me. My pussy tightens around him making him moan out loud. His thrusts slow; but he doesn't stop. He kisses my sweaty neck and face, wiping the little hairs that have stuck to my face out of the way. He kisses my lips once, twice, never losing speed with his thrusts. He sits up on his knees, his cock still inside me and moves my thighs and butt on his thighs. I know I'm going to lose it again in the position he has me in. He towers over me as he grasps my hips.  
>"Say you love me Bella." He whispers as he thrusts.<br>"I love you Jacob..."  
>He thrusts harder, longer. Our skin making a smacking sound as we join.<br>"Say you'll always want me." His fingers move to my clit...  
>"I'll always want you Jacob..." His fore finger and middle finger slide up and down my clit as he continues fucking me... harder... My eyes shut from the painfully sinful pleasure he's giving me.<br>"Say it again." he demands, slowing his thrusts again as I nearly cum. My eyes pop open, silently begging for him to continue but he slows down even more. His thrusts are extremely shallow and I want to cry.  
>"<em>Say it again, Bella. Now." <em>He demands again, pinching my clit lightly.  
>"<em>Jacob! I love you Jacob!" <em>I cry out as I cum from that his touch alone. He recommences by thrusting hard and fast, bending down to my level to kiss me. I feel myself cumming hard and long. The feel of him inside me is enough to keep me going.  
>"<em>I'm almost there Bella... Fuck yes... Oh Bella, Bella, Bella..." <em>He chants my name. His thrusts get sloppy and hard for a bit as he thrusts one last time, his eyes shut; face in a grimace. The ultimate look of pleasure on his face. I feel my pussy contract around his cock as he cums hard and deep inside me; filling me up more than he ever has. I bring my hands up to his face and kiss him as he cums. I feel the wetness run down my pussy and I shiver somehow knowing that this time felt different. It felt like a string that had been tied over and over, never breaking its hold. Jacob finally stops and gently pulls out of me. We're breathing harshly, our chests rapidly rising and falling.  
>"I love you forever."<br>I kiss him gently once, hard twice and tell him I'll love him forever too. We close our eyes, faintly remembering the bonfire that was taking place in our honor. The one we might not make it to. _Oh well, _I thought, _I'm sure they'll understand._

_-fin-_


	9. Bonfire and Secluded Beaches

Alright guys, we're getting close to the end now. I've decided to probably write two more chapters (this and the next) to finally close this story with no loose ends. So without further waiting, here's the new chapter.

Rated M for language and sex.

A noise startles me. I'm so comfortable in the position I'm in that it kills me to lean up on my elbows. The noise comes again. It's Jacob's cell phone ringing although muffled. _Hmm... I guess it's still in his pant pocket... _  
>"Jake." I poke his side. "Jacob! Wake up! Answer your phone."<br>He sighs deeply and rolls his head away from me. The phone has stopped ringing but the repetitive beep signals a voice mail waiting. I realize it's probably Charlie wondering where the hell we are. _Foolish man, leaving us alone. What the heck was he thinking?_ I decide to wake up Jacob the best way I know how. I pull away the covers to reveal his member to me, almost fully hardened. I straddle his leg and grasp his cock in my hands, stroking up and down. He mumbles unintelligently and tosses his head the other way. I take the tip of my tongue and trace a wet path from his thigh to his cock, up, up, up to the tip and give him a wet suck. His hips jump at the feeling of something hot around him but he still does not awaken. I slowly take him in, inch by inch until he's touching the back of my throat. I struggle not to gag, but I breathe deeply, and swirl my tongue around his head. His hands immediately take hold of my hair as he moans out my name.

_"Mmm Bella..." _My eyes shoot up to his face and he eyes me hungrily, his mouth open slightly. His eyebrows are furrowed as his eyes roll back into his head. Now that I see he's up, I start a fast and hard pace. Sucking his cock with vigor, using my hands and tongue to give him the ultimate pleasure. He leaves one hand in my hair, gently guiding me while he holds himself up on his other elbow. His muscular thighs widen and tense as I grab his thickness and slap it against my tongue.  
><em>"Fuck! Baby... oh god Bella yes..." <em>I continue torturing him by taking long strokes and sucking him in in long strides. I trail my hands up his body and gently scratch down; from his muscular chest, down his hard abs into his happy trail and stop right before his hardness. He emits a growl and grabs my head with both hands again.  
><em>"Let me fuck your mouth baby." <em>He moans, "_Let me cum down your throat. You gonna be a good girl and let me do that?" _He whispers dirtily.  
>I can't help but moan around his cock at the thought of him cumming in my mouth. Jacob loves it.<br>_"Oh you like that Bella? You like me cumming down your tight little throat? Fuck yes... like that... Oh baby don't stop... Yeah suck my dick baby..." _

His thrusts get quicker; a signal that he's going to cum soon. I put in work, sucking faster, licking the tip more frequently while working his lower half with my hand. I look into his eyes on the last few sucks and he cums loudly- holding my head down on him.  
>"<em>Oh fuck! Yes baby yes! Oh Bella... yes, swallow it baby... Oh god yes.. swallow it all up... oh fuck... shit..."<em>  
>He floods my mouth and I do my best to swallow it all. I pull my mouth away and clean his softening cock, proud that I made him cum so hard.<br>"Mmm... good evening Jacob." I smile. "You know we're late to the bonfire right?" His eyes widen, suddenly remembering what we were suppposed to be doing.  
>"Shit! Why didn't you tell me! Crap, now Charlie's really gonna know what we were doing! Crap he's gonna shoot me! Shoot me then kill me."<br>I couldn't help but giggle. He stops to look at me like I'm crazy.  
>"Are you really laughing right now Bella? Your dad expected us there a whole lot earlier." His shirt is on backwards and his pants arent buttoned right.<br>"Jake, baby, you'll be fine. It's only been a couple hours. We'll just say that we lost track of time talking about our engagement." He gives me a skeptical look. "Come on, let's go, before we lose track again." I smack his ass on the way out the door. "Oh! By the way your shirts on backwards!"

-

We pull up to Billy's house and far off in the distance you can see the fire going against the inky black sky. My truck makes our presence known and everybody starts hooting and hollering- giving thanks and manly pats on the back. My father eyes me and raises his beer can at me, happy that I'm happy. Emily, Kim, Leah and the other Res girls give me hugs and asks me a million questions all at once. From my ring to what I want the dress to look like to who's going to be her bridesmaids. I take a glance at Jacob and the boys and his dad are hugging him, slapping his back with congratulatory smiles.  
>Sometime during the night, Jake and I met back up at the driftwood we deemed ours.<br>"Are you nervous Bells?" He eyes me intensely. "We've only known each other for a while. But I swear it feels like so much more."

I lean my head against his shoulder.

"I have never felt anything more perfect or meant to be." I turn my head and kiss his shoulder, then his neck. He shivers.

"You better stop Ms. Swan. I can't promise to keep my hands to myself."  
>I jump back. "You wouldn't dare."<br>His eyes narrow as he takes in his surroundings. Everyone's about a hundred feet away, music is blaring and the fire is still strong. He pulls me up and drags me to the more secluded part of the beach. He sits first and pulls me down to straddle his lap.  
>"Jacob! We can't do this here. What if someone com-" I am cut off by Jacob lifting my shirt up and sucking my nipple in his mouth. I moan as my fingers grasp his short black hair.<br>"Oh..._oh... Jake..." _He switches to the other side with equal eagerness. His hands hot, wandering the small length of my back down to my ass. He grinds himself into me with a moan.  
>"Fuck... <em>Bella please... Let me have you. Please?" <em>He begs. He stands me up only to pull down my jeans and panties in one smooth move, tossing them to the side. He pulls me back down and I sink onto his throbbing cock in one fluid motion.  
>"<em>Ahhh Jacob!" <em>I toss my head back, my long hair touching his thighs behind me.  
>"<em>Mmm baby... your pussy will always" <em>thrust "_always" _thrust "_be so hot and tight for me!" _His hands grip my waist harder and help bring me down with his unwavering upwards thrusts. I'm crying out, wanting more and more of him. I knew this was going to be quick. I could feel myself unraveling as his thickening cock pistoned in and out of me.  
><em>"Fuck Bella! Cum for me baby! Let me feel your pussy tighten on my cock!" <em>He moaned out, sweat dripping down his face to his neck. I leaned forward, feeling my body heavy, ready to explode and lick his sweaty neck. I cum, hard, and bite down on his neck.  
>"<em>Yes! Yes, yes Jacob!" <em>My body trembles as he slows his thrusts, emptying his seed inside me until the last drop. We stay connected until we catch our breaths, resting our foreheads together.  
>"You know," I say out of breath, "We should do this more often here."<br>"Why? You like that we can almost get caught?" Jake smiles at me while moving my sweaty hair away.  
>I feel myself grow wet at the thought.<br>"Really Bella?" His eyes widen.  
>"It's just a thought babe." I say, winking at him. "We should get back and celebrate with everyone. Bad enough my dad probably knows what we were doing out here. No excuses this time because I'm pretty sure the pack heard us."<br>"Oh they heard alright." He winks back.

-fin-


	10. It's The Day

Alright guys, I'm PRETTY sure this is the last chapter lol I am still not sure, depends on how this chapter goes and if I can get everything settled in here. If not, I'll do a future epilogue. Sound good? Links for Bella's wedding dress and Jacob's tux are at the bottom. See you there!

Rated M for sex and language.

_'Today's the day' _I thought. It was November now and the leaves had turned color, leaving a fire-y blaze of colored leaves everywhere. I couldn't remember when I met Jacob- _Wolf..._ sometime back in August. It's funny how it feels like a lifetime ago. A lot of people, mainly acquaintances I knew in school that found out about my impending marriage, feel that it's too soon for me to marry Jacob. They just didn't understand. That's why my wedding will only have Charlie, his girlfriend Sue, her two kids and pack members Leah and Seth and, the rest of the pack and Billy. I made Leah, Emily and Kim my bridesmaids. Jacob's imprinted pack members are his groomsmen of course.  
>I sigh. <em>Jacob... <em>I can't believe to this day that he's all mine. From the moment we met in the woods, spending hours making love- who am I kidding, _fucking, _was the greatest I'll ever have in my life. He made me do things that I NEVER thought I'd ever do. So here I stand- In front of my body length mirror, looking at myself but having a hard time believing it's me in the reflection. My hair is long, resting just barely above my butt, in messy waves. A crown of baby's breath and natural wood twine from the forest where we met is sitting comfortable on my head. My dress is a creamy white, with 3/4 sleeves made of lace. The bodice is fitted, open down to my mid-back and the skirt has long layers of lace that graze the ground when I walk. I chose to wear simple white flats considering my luck with balance, not wanting to cause a scene if I trip walking down the aisle.

"Knock, knock."

The door opens and Leah comes in. She looks absolutely stunning in her smaller version of my dress. All the bridesmaids have the same 3/4 sleeves but knee length instead. The cream color clashes beautifully against Leah, Emily and Kim's skin along with their jet black hair. Instead of the baby's breath and twine, they have a small bouquet of baby's breath.

"Hey Leah." I smile at her through the mirror.  
>"Are you nervous, Swan?" she teases. "It's okay, Paul says Jacob's a nervous wreck. He thinks he'll end up stuttering up there."<br>I grin, thinking how we both think we're going to mess this up.  
>"You look beautiful Leah."<br>Now it's her turn to blush and grin.  
>"Thanks Swan. Now. Let's go. Can't keep Charlie and Jacob waiting."<p>

I walk out of my room, down the stairs and out the back door. Jacob and I decided to have the wedding ceremony take place where we met- among _other_ things. Leah walks off to the side to wait for me and Charlie to give them the signal to walk into the woods.

"Hey kiddo." My dad can't help but smile wide as he sees me for the first time since I locked myself in my room to get ready.  
>"Hi dad." My cheeks blush, and I don't know why. I feel like a nervous school girl who's getting ready to see her prom date. "I'm ready."<br>Charlie nods to the girls and they start their bridesmaids walk. I close my eyes and take a breath, letting the cool November air hit my hot face. When I open them, Charlie guides his arm out for me to take and we begin our walk.  
>I take in my surroundings as we glide through the fall leaves. The pack wired twinkling fairy lights around the trees making a path down to the circular path where Jacob was waiting for me. We turn a corner and my breath catches as I see him. He's wearing khaki slacks with a crisp white button down that contrasts with his perfect Native skin. His cream colored vest matches my dress perfectly and he has a small bunch of baby's breath in the breast pocket.<p>

I finally meet his eyes and I blush under his gaze. His dark eyes are hooded as he takes me in. I feel as though my breathing is labored and I haven't even gotten to touch him yet. Charlie stops me before I turn towards Jacob and kisses my cheek, whispering his luck and love to me before placing my hand in Jake's. Billy was going to perform the ceremony for Jacob and I. He looked so proud of his son as he glanced at us with shiny eyes. 

"Family and friends, let me start by welcoming all of you who are here today to celebrate the joining of Jacob Black and Bella Swan. Words cannot describe how happy I am, both as a friend and as a parent to see these two making a lifetime commitment. To choose each other, to love each other and, to be with each other for life. Jacob, son..." He turned to Jacob, waiting for him to get the ring from Sam. "Do you Jacob Black take Bella Swan to be your wife, your soul mate, for as long as you both shall live?"  
>Even though I knew his answer, my stomach was in knots. I couldn't breathe. I looked up to Jacob's tall 6'6" frame... He turned his head to the side, pursing his lips in thought, as though teasing me with his long pause and finally gave me my favorite smile.<br>"I do."  
>"And do you, Bella Swan, take Jacob Black to be your husband, your soul mate, for as long as you both shall live?"<br>I sigh, mimicking Jacob's movements as I put my finger to my lip, thinking of my answer. Jacob gives me a throaty laugh and tells me to hurry on up, giving me a wink. My blush deepens knowing why as I excitedly say yes. I stand on my tip toes as I throw myself against him.  
>"Alright, alright, give me a second kids, let me finish." Billy says smiling, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, son."<br>Jacob grabs me by my waist and lifts me up till my feet aren't on the ground anymore. I giggle against his lips as he kisses me like he's done thousands of times before. The small crowd cheers us on, clapping and hollering. He gently puts me down and kisses me again, once, twice, five more times before we separate and face _our _family. I have never been happier to finally be Mrs. Jacob Black. We walked back the same path I came on as our family and friends lit sparklers, waving them in the dimming evening sun.

Once we made it to the house we got into his car and started our short drive to the beach. The pack had set it up for our reception party before the wedding.  
>"So Mrs. Black." Jacob says as he takes my hand in his. "How do you feel about a quickie in the woods before we have to mingle with everyone for a few hours?"<br>My eyes shoot to his. "Jacob! Are you serious?" I laugh like crazy only to stop when I realized he wasn't kidding.  
>"Aww come on Bells! Please? I missed you so much last night and all day today." I looked at him again, noticing his slight pout.<br>"Fine," I say, "pull over somewhere."  
>We found a little beaten down path close to La Push and parked deep in the woods.<p>

"I can't believe you're making me do this." I shuffle around trying not to ruin my dress. Jacob grabs the bottom of my dress and hikes it up to my waist, taking in my bare thighs.  
>"Fuck baby you're so beautiful." He unbuckles his pants and pulls out his cock, careful not to let his pants hit the forest floor. I hold onto his strong neck as he pulls my white panties to the side and plunges himself into me in one fluid stroke. I gasp, throwing my head back at the feel of him buried balls deep inside of me.<br>"Mmm Bells... _Oh baby..." _He begins a slow but hard thrusting rhythm that has me moaning for more. We put our foreheads together as we look into each others eyes, our breaths mingling with each other. His full bottom lip stuck between his white teeth, trying to hold back from the punishing rhythm his body is craving for.  
>"Do it. Fuck me Jacob." I squeeze him harder as he tightens his grip on my ass and gives me a hard thrust.<br>"_Fuck, Bella! Oh god baby..." _His mouth attacks mine, bruising my lips in a deliciously painful way.  
>"<em>Yes! More... please Jacob..." <em>My hands can't stop wandering, touching every part of his body that I could. Feeling his back muscles clench and shake under my fingertips. I start to protest when he slows his thrusts but he quickly regains speed, bringing his fingers forward to swirl around my clit. I go _crazy. _  
><em>"Ahhh! Yes, yes, yes Jaaaake! Oh yes, fuck me! Fuuuck meee!" <em>I scream out into the forest.  
>"<em>You like that Bella? Mmm baby... You gonna cum for me?" <em>  
>I try to reply but nothing seems to come out as he literally fucks my brains out. A few more thrusts, along with a few more swirls and pinches to my hardened nub, I'm shaking, cumming harder than I ever remember. My nails dig into his shoulder as I bite down on his neck. He cums jerking once, twice and a hard third time as he fills me up. My body can't stop shaking as he pulls out, slowly lowering my feet to the ground. We stand there- silent, until we can catch our breath.<p>

"Wow." I say once I catch my breath. "That... was amazing."  
>"Fuck yes. God Bella... I-I can't even... Gahh..."<br>We laugh a little, still trying to stand steady. I don't trust my feet to move from their spot so I lean against the tree behind me.

A small distance away, we hear a cell phone ringing. Our wide eyes meet as we realize we were taking longer than necessary to reach La Push. Jacob hoists me up over his shoulder careful not to drag my dress as he sprints to his car.  
>"Hey Dad!" I say brightly.<br>"Where the hell are ya'll kids? Ya'll left before us and we've been here for about 20 minutes already."  
>I glance at Jacob and pointed to him as if saying <em>I told you so! <em>  
>"Oh! Yeah, about that... we uh- We stopped to get something to drink at the gas station. I was really thirsty-<em>we <em>were really thirsty." I drop my face into my hands as I give my dad the lamest excuse ever. Don't forget the fact that I'm a horrible liar.  
>"Hmm... well, I guess Bella. Be careful driving. See you in a few."<br>I hang up groaning into my palms again.  
><em>"Oh yeah, Dad we were so thirsty." <em>Jacob mimics me.  
>I throw Jacob a dirty look.<br>"We'll see how thirsty you are when you're sleeping outside tonight _babe."_  
>He did not mimic me again the whole car ride.<p>

-

We arrived. WAY later than we thought we'd be. The pack could instantly tell what we had been up to. I'm sure my dad and Billy _knew _but didn't comment. _Smart guys. _Embry- the quiet one in the group surprised us all by shouting and hollering as we walked down the sand path.  
>"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black everybody!"<p>

Everybody cheered, laughed, clapped and even shed some tears. I was finally with my family and friends and the greatest person I've ever met- my husband, my lover and my best friend, Jacob Black. It's been a long, crazy ride since I met him, but I wouldn't take anything back.

"What are you thinking about Mrs. Black?"  
>I look up at Jacob while we slow dance. It's dark out now and the sky is clear for once, letting the stars shine bright against the ocean. The music gave the beach a tranquil feeling, stripping everybody's stress and worries away.<br>"I'm thinking about how much I love you and how far we've come."  
>He squeezes me tighter before spinning me once, bringing me back to his chest. A quick glance around shows the pack at its silliest. Some mated pairs were slow dancing like Jacob and I and some were acting plain silly. This joyous mood was affecting everybody apparently. I turn my attention to my left and I see Charlie and Sue huddled in the back, a little bit a ways from the rest of the party.<br>"Looks like Charlie and Sue are getting cozy."  
>Jacob looks back passed me and grins.<br>"It's about time." he says lifting me off my feet for a quick spin.

I was glad that things were falling into place. I had my amazing husband, whom I couldn't wait to start a family with and my extended pack-family and friends. I was truly blessed in my life.

"Wolf?" I said quietly.  
>Jacob's eyes snapped to mine. I hadn't called him that in a long time.<br>"Kiss me?"  
>He grinned, stopped dancing and lifted me up by my waist and kissed me like that first night we met... in the forest where we got married, in the forest where we'd eventually conceive, in the forest where out twins would run and play... in the forest where everything started coming together.<p>

-FIN-

Jacob's tux- wedding-ideas/for-the-boys/10766

Bella's dress- listing/97094383/ivory-lace-bohemian-wedding-dress-long?ref=br_feed_15&br_feed_tlp=weddings5516-8700-2581-8651 


End file.
